Encontrando el camino
by Lapislazuli1
Summary: AU.Sakura una estudiante universitaria con mala suerte en amores, Shaoran Li un patinador con mal humor alejado de las pistas por una lesión. ¿Podrán ambos llevarse bien cuando convivan bajo el mismo techo?.El hielo no siempre es frío.Reviews.
1. Vois sur ton chemin

Era su turno, lo sabía, no porque lo indicase con grandes letras rojas en el enorme panel indicador que había justo en frente de él, ya que no podía verlo sus ojos estaban cerrados, no porque oyese al pabellón gritar su nombre, llevaba tapones en sus oídos, sencillamente lo sabía.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su entrenador, este le indicaba con la mirada que era la hora. Se acercó a la pista y pudo sentir el hielo, el frío de este le llegaba, era una sensación fantástica, entraba por los pulmones deshaciendo cualquier impureza que pudiese haber, relajándolo completamente, retiró las protecciones de las cuchillas de sus patines.

No necesitaba palabras de aliento de su entrenador, iba a por todas, y entonces puso un pie en la pista y se fundió con el hielo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un lugar no muy lejano, en una casa tranquila la tele estaba encendida aunque nadie la miraba, la única persona que estaba en la estancia no la miraba, sencillamente no tenía tiempo para ello, necesitaba concentrarse en sus estudios, quedaban muy poco meses para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y ella necesitaba una gran nota para poder acceder a la que había elegido en primer lugar.

-Y ahora viene Xiaolang Li-se oía a la comentarista-No es ya un recién llegado, ha conseguido llegar a este Grand Prix el de los campeones(1) ganando el Eric Bompard(2) y quedando en segundo lugar en el NHK Trophy (3)celebrado en Japón hace un par de semanas-la chica miro a la televisión al oír mencionar a su país y ahí fue la primera vez que lo vio-solo falta ver si es capaz de superar a Evgeni, algo que vemos bastante complicado, pero podría ser capaz de dar la campanada en esta final.

Retiro su vista, no necesitaba ver nada más, pero inevitablemente lo oyó, era incapaz de de estudiar sin algo de ruido y sin duda alguna el menos molesto en esos instantes era el de la competición de patinaje ya que se oía buena música, lo único era cuando esta acababa, porque volvían los comentarios, pero esta vez no fue necesario, ya que la voz de la comentarista se quebró.

-Se prepara para el triple Axel(4)-contuvo el aliento y entonces se oyó un lamento-Lástima se ha caído-hubo un silencio mientras sonaba la música incesante-Algo ocurre, Xiaolang no se levanta, parece que se queja, acaba de tener una lesión.

Y ahí Sakura apagó la tele, no pensaba soportar más los gritos de la comentarista, lo último que vio fue la cara del patinador chino marcada por el dolor, lástima que ella olvidaría el nombre y el rostro porque años más tarde se reencontrarían.

**_Capítulo 1; Vois sur ton chemin. (Sigue tu camino)_**

Era extraño, estaba ahí en la pared medio escondida viendo como su novio se estaba besando con la encargada de la tienda, pero la verdad y la realidad es que no le importaba demasiado, tal vez porque solo había comenzado a salir con él debido a la insistencia de este.

Sonrió hacia si misma, que importaba que no le importase, sencillamente estaba herida en su orgullo de mujer, tenía que buscar una forma de vengarse. Volvió a su puesto, sin hacer ruido no quería interrumpir el banquete de su ex, detrás de la caja, vio lo que tenía delante suyo.

¡Vaya por Dios! Hoy ella tenía el micrófono, era lo mejor que le podía pasar, puesto que hoy era su último día de trabajo en aquel supermercado se iba a ir por la puerta grande, tan grande que hasta sus cuernos iban a pasar holgadamente.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que el supermercado estuvo a reventar, era hora punta, Shinichi estaba en su caja y ella ya terminaba su turno, era hora de ver quien dejaba a quien y quien salía más dolido.

En todo el centro comercial se oyó el pitido típico para hacer un aviso.

-Señores clientes-la voz de Sakura sonaba fantástica a través del altavoz-un aviso de última hora, debo informarles de que hoy nuestro queridísimo Shinichi Endo que esta en estos instantes en la caja 10 va a dejar de tenerme a mi como novia, a un último apunte para ti querido-ahora si que iba a soltar la bomba- TODOS MIS ORGASMOS FUERON FINGIDOS, gracias por su atención, ahora ustedes aguantaran a este cretino.

Sakura le cedió el puesto de cajera a su relevo, la cual estaba aguantándose la risa y clavando su mirada en la caja 10, Shinichi no sabía donde esconderse, la gente se reía descaradamente, si, sin duda alguna él ya sabía porque había sido, estaba satisfecha.

Fue directa a su taquilla, se cambio y recogió sus cosas, no volvería allí, ahora necesitaba un trabajo a tiempo parcial para compaginarlo con sus estudios, le dio un último vistazo, si, aquello había sido un lugar de trabajo bueno, no se podía quejar.

Salió por la puerta trasera, no había hecho grandes amigas en aquel lugar, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien esperándola, dicha persona estaba aplaudiendo.

-¡Bravo, bravo!-estaba riéndose, era una chica de cabello negro brillante y largo-Esa ha sido la mejor forma de machacar a un ex que he visto en mucho tiempo.

-No exageres Tomoyo-se acercó hasta ella y le dio una gran sonrisa-solo utilice la frase que tu soltaste en uno de esas noches de amigas.

Tomoyo Daidouji, veinte años, su mejor amiga desde los nueve, eran primas lejanas, lo descubrieron por casualidad enseñándose fotos de cuando sus madres eran jóvenes.

-Tal vez deberías de haberle pegado-la morena reflexiono-No, ya ha tenido bastante humillación-de repente pareció pensar en algo-¿Has encontrado ya trabajo a tiempo parcial?.

-No, todavía no-confirmo Sakura-He echado una ojeada en algunos sitios, pero casi siempre requieren experiencia-hizo una mueca con la nariz-y no tienen horario demasiado flexible, debes de ir por las tardes necesariamente y los fines de semana.

-Claro, tus clases están divididas-la morena miro hacia delante, estaban llegando al río Tama-Creo que tuviste mucha suerte al encontrar este lugar-señaló hacia un edificio antiguo hecho en ladrillo rojo de cuatro alturas-Puede que sea viejo y no tenga ascensor, pero es encantador.

-Pues vente a vivir conmigo-los ojos verdes brillaron.

-Sabes que me pilla muy lejos-negó con la cabeza la morena-además de que mi madre compraría el edificio entero.

Llegaron hasta el patio y entraron.

Subieron tres pisos y en el apartamento 305 entraron.

-Si no encuentro trabajo pronto-murmuró la castaña-no podré quedarme aquí mucho tiempo.

-O eso o un compañero de piso-Tomoyo sonrió.

No es que fuese una mansión, pero una estudiante no requería mucho más. El piso era grande, tenía dos habitaciones individuales de 15m2 y una enorme sala al entrar de unos 30m2, cuarto de baño y cocina americana a parte. Lo que le confería un aspecto fantástico eran las vistas y los enorme ventanales que daban de lleno a la orilla del río.

-Fue una lástima que Naoko se marchase al finalizar el curso pasado-Sakura dejo el bolso en una silla y se dejo caer justo en la de al lado-la verdad, me alegré muchísimo cuando supe que había conseguido esa beca.

-La vida es así amiga.

-No dirías eso si tu tuvieses que pagarte parte de tus estudios-la castaña se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la cocina-¿Té o café?.

-Té-contesto Tomoyo y sacó de su bolso una revista de empleos a tiempo parcial, la había comprado especialmente para Sakura-¿Te importa que te haga un test?-había encontrado algo que le pegaba mucho a su amiga.

-Esta bien-contestó la castaña mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar la cafetera que estaba en lo alto de la estantería-Pero que no sean de esos de si soy afortunada en amores, obviamente no lo soy-y atrapo la cafetera.

-No, es para ver que tipo de trabajo te va más.

-Esta bien, adelante dispara.

-¿Le importaría usar uniforme?.

-Esta claro que no, he sido camarera, azafata de congresos, cajera, he servido en caterings, dependienta en tiendas de ropa……..

-Y luego dices que no tienes experiencia-sonrió, una válida-¿Le importaría que su trabajo tuviese algún inconveniente con la temperatura?.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-se oyó como chocaban las tazas que estaba sacando-Me da igual que haga frío o calor, solo quiero trabajar.

-Ok-la morena anotó-¿Le gustan los niños?.

-Sabes de sobra que me encantan-la castaña salió de la cocina con dos tazas llenas de humeante café-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, no?-vio como la morena se reía.

-No, pero has contestado a todas las preguntas del anuncio-Tomoyo cogió su taza y le dio a su amiga la revista donde uno de los anuncios estaba redondeado-Creo que te queda este trabajo.

Sakura lo leyó bien.

-¿En una pista de patinaje?-frunció el ceño-Yo no se patinar.

-No es necesario, no lo exigen-le señaló las condiciones-Horarios flexibles, dos días libres a la semana. Solo tienes que servir cafés, entregar patines y en todo caso igual debes de servir bocadillos.

-No es mala idea-Sakura se sentó al lado de su amiga-Vayamos a ver.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se oía el rasgar el hielo, las cuchillas se deslizaban suavemente……….o bruscamente, todo dependía de la persona, bueno, en este caso personitas. Veinte niños y niñas, obviamente estas últimas eran mayoría, de entre siete y nueve años estaban saltando con enorme cojines en sus culos, o eso les parecía a la gente. Estaban aprendiendo a realizar sus primeras piruetas en salto.

-Guauuuuuuuu-Sakura miro a la cúpula que cubría la pista, dejaba pasar el sol, tal vez por eso no era tan frío el lugar-Es un sitio fantástico.

-Ya lo creo-Tomoyo estaba mirando con descaro el culo del profesor de los niños, estaba de espaldas a ellas-¿Crees que aceptaría darme clases a mi si yo le doy otras a cambio?.

-Vamos Tomoyo, no hemos venido aquí para ver piernas y culos-la chica de ojos verdes frunció el ceño-Además, en tus clases de danza hay mejores culos que ese.

-Lo dudo-y se dejo llevar por la castaña hasta el mostrador -Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes-sonrió una chica de cabello castaño-¿Las puedo ayudar en algo?.

-Si-Sakura sacó de dentro de su bolso la revista-Venía por el trabajo, me interesa.

-¡Akira!-grito de repente la chica-¡Akiraaaaaaaaaa!-al no obtener respuesta-¿Me disculpan un momento?-la chica entro dentro del mostrador-¡Otra vez durmiendo!-consiguieron oír, la chica hablaba muy alto.

-Rika, no es necesario que me grites-se oyó una voz masculina.

Después no oyeron nada más, al cabo de dos minutos apareció un chico con el pelo naranja, tinte obviamente, y un piercing en el labio.

-Hola, soy Akira el encargado de esto-las miro a ambas un poco embelesado-Dos chicas guapas.

-Gracias-le sonrió Tomoyo-pero solo quiere ella el trabajo-y señalo a Sakura.

Sakura le entregó su currículo vitae, este se lo paso a su compañera.

-¿Te importa que nos sentemos?-le dijo el chico.

-No, claro que no-comenzó a hablar-Tomoyo si qui…………..¿Tomoyo?-se extrañó al ver que no estaba en el lugar.

-Creo que ya sabía que se tenía que ir-la joven llamada Rika señaló a las gradas-Shaoran suele tener ese efecto en todas.

-Si-sonrió Sakura-Tiene un bonito trasero.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tomoyo miraba como su amiga sonreía feliz, muy feliz. Ya tenía un empleo.

-Es fantástico-la castaña estaba feliz-Horario completamente flexible, dos días libres, solo trabajo 6 horas al día y si quiero no libro y durante cuatro días solo son tres y cobro cien mil yenes-la chica dio un salto y se puso en frente de su amiga-Gracias, de verdad, gracias.

-Compre esa revista porque tu te recorrerías medio Tokio en busca de un trabajo-la chica no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que sonreír-Además pienso ir a verte las veces que sean necesarias.

-Te has fijado demasiado en el entrenador de esos niños-ambas se detuvieron-¿Qué le veías?.

-A parte del trasero su expresión tiene fuerza-de repente se queda pensando-Claro que tu no le viste la cara-sonrió pícara-No me gusta de cara, pero creo que es tu tipo, era guapo, me suena de algo-se quedó pensando.

De pronto sonó un móvil con una melodía clásica.

-Es el mío-Tomoyo saco el aparato del bolso-Al habla Tomoyo-un grito hizo que se apartase del aparato-Es mi madre.

Sakura rió, no podía evitarlo, era gracioso, su amiga tenía que apartar el aparato medio metro porque se oía desde donde estaba ella, era muy sobre protectora, la envidiaba, ella tenía una madre que se preocupaba, Sakura no.

-Lo siento-bajo de las nubes y la miro-no puedo acompañarte a casa, mi madre ha venido a verme.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-vio como su amiga paraba un taxi-Mañana te llamo y hablamos.

-No es necesario, iré a verte al trabajo-puso un pie dentro del coche-Es el lugar idóneo, esta en medio de las dos.

Luego el auto arrancó y Sakura vio como este se confundía con el tráfico, ella siguió su camino hasta la boca del metro.

Esa era una de las grandes diferencias con Tomoyo, una tenía dinero de sobra para un taxi y la otra iba en metro, subió automáticamente al tren, aun le quedaba un rato y pensó en como había llegado hasta ahí hace dos años.

Sakura Kinomoto, tenía dieciocho cuando piso Tokio para quedarse a vivir, sabía que su padre no podía permitirse el pagar la renta de un piso, aun y cuando su hermano Touya ya había terminado la carrera. Sakura no tenía madre, había muerto cuando esta tenía tres años, todos los intentos por salvarla fueron inútiles y su padre se había endeudado mucho para conseguirlo, todavía hoy pagaban parte de esa deuda, aunque ya era mínima.

Lo primero que había que hacer era buscar un piso, pero no estaba sola, su amiga Naoko también había ido a Tokio, Tomoyo también las acompañaba, pero ella ya tenía un piso cerca de su facultad, allí se quedarían hasta encontrar un lugar donde vivir.

Sus compañeras lo tenían todo más o menos solucionado, pero ella no, debía de buscar un trabajo, contra más cerca de donde pensaba vivir, mejor puesto que así podría tomar el turno que quisiese de clases. Y fue ahí cuando encontró el piso, era amplio, fantástico y además barato. No tendría problema para pagar el alquiler y más sabiendo que era a medias, no necesitaría un súper empleo, podría ser uno de en cuanto a penas cuatro horas diarias, tendría tiempo para estudiar y para salir.

Había ido saltando de trabajo en trabajo, al final consiguió un contrato de seis meses en el supermercado, y los últimos dos meses habían sido de jornada completa, ahorrando lo suficiente para el alquiler de cuatro meses.

Todo fue fantástico, hasta que Naoko consiguió la beca y se fue dejándola sola y con un piso que no podía pagar. Su padre le enviaba dinero, si el suficiente para gastos alimentarios y parte de los estudios, pero no para alquiler, ni para ropa, ni para nada que se le pareciese.

Llegó a su parada y se bajo, sonrió para si misma. Ahora todo volvía a ir bien. Había dejado a un tío que no le convenía para nada y había encontrado un trabajo fantástico, bueno eso todavía no lo sabía, empezaba mañana, a las tres de la tarde.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en el futuro lugar de trabajo de Sakura un chico pasaba la zamboni, era el monitor de las clases de los niños.

Tal como Tomoyo había dicho tenía un gran cuerpo, una cara bien marcada con un mentón fuerte, llevaba la barba dejada de unos días, tenía unos expresivos ojos de color ámbar enarcados por unas cejas un poco anchas pero que le denotaban carácter, sin duda alguna era atractivo.

-¡Li!-le grito Akira desde uno de los lados de la pista-¿Ya acabas?.

-Si, ya esta-su voz era grave y no sonaba demasiado amistosa.

-Creo que últimamente acabas un poco tarde tus clases-vio como el joven se bajaba de aquella máquina al dejarla en el sitio que le correspondía.

-Si no tuviese tantos alumnos acabaría antes-farfullo entre dientes.

-La culpa es tuya, si no fueses tan atractivo no tendrías ningún problema-el chico ni se inmuto-desde que llegaste se han duplicado el número de niños, atraes mucho al género femenino-al no contemplar respuesta en sus ojos –Mañana vendrá una chica nueva, no seas muy duro con ella.

Lo miro fijamente, a veces sus compañeros lo veían como un ogro por el simple hecho de que no sonreía muy a menudo, pero no era así, sencillamente era su forma de ser, al menos desde hacía un año y medio, pero el porque no le importaba a nadie, ahora vivía más o menos bien.

-Tranquilo, no haré nada que la haga salir corriendo-le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y la chica salió corriendo al cabo de tres días-el chico de pelo azul dio un largo suspiro-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?.

-Nada grave-contó mientras se dirigía hacia el vestuario-Me invito a cenar a su apartamento, se me insinuó y me acosté con ella, al día siguiente se pensaba que éramos algo y como la rechacé decidió no volver más-vio como su compañero lo miraba incrédulo.

-Pensaba que no eras de esos.

-Creías mal-termino de cambiarse y tomó la llave de la habitación de su pensión.

-Deberías de buscarte un apartamento-Akira también termino de quitarse su uniforme-no puedes vivir siempre en una pensión, te debes de dejar una fortuna.

-No puedo ahorrar lo suficiente para el depósito-tomó una mochila de cuero marrón-además de que no se vive mal en ella, y no es tan cara-ambos salieron hacia la calle, el jefe estaba dentro ya se encargaría de cerrar.

Caminaron juntos un trozo en completo silencio, como todas las noches, hasta que llegaron a la boca del metro, ahí Akira comenzó a bajar, el chico pensaba que Shaoran Li escondía muchos secretos y lo peor de todo, su cara le sonaba de antes de trabajar allí y no sabía de que.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había llegado el momento de ponerse a prueba, si ese trabajo era lo que aparentaba lo iba a pasar muy bien. Había llegado media hora antes para firmar el contrato y conocer al jefe sabía que iba a estar una semana de prueba pero sería pagada.

Fue Rika la encargada de darle el uniforme y de darle la llave de su taquilla, ahí dentro no se diferenciaba entre chicos y chicas, todos estaban juntos.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió la chica-si tienes vergüenza de cambiarte delante de todos puedes meterte dentro de los baños, nadie te dirá nada, es normal a todos nos cohibimos un poco al principio-y le dio el uniforme consistente en unos pantalones negros ligeros y una camiseta de manga larga con una sobre de manga corta en amarillo y negro-Perfecta, acerté en la talla.

-Gracias-le sonrió sinceramente-Espero hacerlo bien, el trabajo es perfecto para mi.

-Es un poco pesado, por eso casi nadie aguanta-ambas comenzaron el camino a la salida.

En las mesas de la cafetería estaba Shaoran Li ojeando una revista de inmobiliarias, le habían dado un ultimátum.

-Pensaba que en la pensión estabas bien-levantó la vista y se encontró con Akira sonriendo-¿ha pasado algo?.

El joven lo miro y sencillamente contestó.

-Nada grave, pero resulta que van a remodelar la pensión, no puedo seguir allí, necesito un apartamento-iba a volver a meter las narices en la revista cuando Rika apareció acompañada por la puerta.

La chica nueva. Era mona, para que no decirlo, no demasiado alta, pero era delgada, estilizada, tenía el pelo bonito de un color castaño claro, dorado, brillante, la cejas estaban bien depiladas y enmarcaban unos ojos verdes muy expresivos, denotaban nerviosismo, era guapa.

-Hola de nuevo-la saludo Akira-Me llamo Akira Komatsu-le sonrió de forma galante-te queda muy bien el uniforme.

-Sakura Kinomoto-le hizo una leve reverencia, y miro a Shaoran, esperando a que se presentase, pero él volvió la vista a la revista-¿Pensaba que la gente se presentaba cuando alguien entra nuevo a trabajar?.

-Shaoran Li-le respondió secamente-Monitor, mantenimiento y de vez en cuando ayudo en la cafetería-la miro socarronamente.

-¡Ah!-le grito ella-Tu eres el que tiene buen trasero-lo soltó sin querer y pronto enrojeció, mientras Akira y Rika saltaban a carcajadas-Bueno….., eso me dijeron…. Yo…

-Tranquila Sakura-Akira la llamaba por su nombre-tienes razón, dentro de poco verás que no eres la única que se ha dado cuenta de ello-y se marchó hacia la barra.

El joven chino la miraba con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

-Más te vale que uses esas dotes de mirar para ver donde pones las manos-Li también se levantó-las cuchillas de los patines cortan, mejor será que las mires a ellas y no a mi-y se marchó.

-QUE SEPAS QUE YO NO FUI QUIEN TE MIRO-le grito, pero él no se giro, solo hizo un gesto con la mano-Será creído.

Rika seguía a su lado, la miraba sonriendo.

-Li es así-se puso a su lado-pero tiene razones para creérselo, desde que esta aquí la tasa de alumnos se ha triplicado, además servimos más cafés que nunca, porque antes las madres se iban-comenzaron ambas a caminar hacia la barra-pero ahora se quedan solo para ver a ese lindo trasero moverse-y le dio un guiño.

-Todo un sex symbol¿no?-de repente sonó una sirena-¿Qué es eso?.

-Eso significa que es hora de ponernos a trabajar-y dicho esto aparecieron por la puerta unos veinticinco niños acompañados por sus madres.

Sakura suspiró, esa iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tomoyo no iba sola, sino acompañada. Había quedado en que iría a ver a Sakura a las cinco de la tarde y él insistió en que también quería ver a Sakura.

-Aquí es-sonrió la chica.

-Guauuuuuuuuu-su acompañante había dicho lo mismo que Sakura al ver el lugar-Es enorme.

-Si, lo es-abrieron la puerta y entraron.

En esos instantes la pista estaba llena de adolescentes que habían decidido pasar la tarde patinando, vio por lo menos a cinco personas con el uniforme, pero ninguna de ellas era Sakura.

-No prefieres que nos tomemos un café y preguntemos por ella-el joven que acompañaba a la morena dio una buena sugerencia.

-Será lo mejor, hay muchísima gente-ambos se acercaron a la barra-no se donde puede estar Sak…

-Sakura esta aquí-pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, estaba allí, radiante-Lo peor ya paso, ahora somos más gente, me han puesto aquí porque en los alquileres me tienen todavía que enseñar.

-Sakura no te he preguntado nada-a Tomoyo le surgió una gota, pero después se rió-Te morías de ganas de contarle a alguien¿no?.

-Si-le sonrió con felicidad, de repente miro al lado-¡Eriol!-grito entusiasmada.

-No me habías visto¿eh?-el chico le reclamo-Soy tan insignificante que no me había visto-fingió que lloraba.

-Vamos, vamos-le puso delante un café expreso-perdóname, pero es que estaba muy nerviosa y no pu…….-un grito la interrumpió.

-¡Eh tu la nueva!-era él de nuevo-Déjate de tertulia y ponme un café.

-Le odio-murmuró entre dientes-Odio a tu culo fantástico Tomoyo, es un auténtico borde- y muy orgullosa de ello dio media vuelta y se fue a servirle lo pedido-Aquí tiene señor Li.

Este no contestó sencillamente se llevo la taza a la boca, Sakura pudo ver como tenía una revista en la mano, pero no le dio mayor importancia, siguió atendiendo.

-Desde luego tiene buen cuerpo, pero es un maleducado-comentó Tomoyo a su compañero-Con lo fácil que es Sakura de alterar-dio un suspiro-no se si se llevaran bien.

-Tranquila, seguro que Sakura lo amansa-Eriol se volvió a llevar la taza a la boca-a veces la fiera es más mansa de lo que parece.

-¿Tu crees?-le preguntó mientras lo observaba, estaba sentado, en silencio, bebiendo y ojeando, como si estuviese completamente solo y no con montones de gente, entre ellos adolescentes desnudándolo con la mirada-Parece frío, seguro, no se, un hombre fuerte.

-Lo parece-el chico vio como Sakura sonreía a todo el mundo y charlaba amigablemente con un chico de pelo azul-Parece que Sakura ya se ha hecho amiga del resto-hizo como que se limpiaba una lágrima-Nuestra chiquitina se esta convirtiendo en una mujer.

-Ella siempre ha sido así-sonrió con satisfacción.

De pronto sonó otra sirena, eran las siete de la tarde, se acababa el patinaje libre, la pista se cerraba y comenzaba el uso privado. Shaoran Li se levantó de su asiento dejando la revista justo al lado de Tomoyo, cuando paso por su lado ella clavo su mirada en el trasero, no era malo recrearse la vista, pero lo raro era que Eriol también estaba mirando.

-No sabía que eras gay-comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-No lo soy-le dio una pequeña sonrisa-Al contrario de ti, pervertida, yo no le miraba el trasero, si no su pierna derecha-lo señaló-Cojea, debe de ser de algún tipo de lesión anterior-estaba interesado, le sonaba la cara mucho, tal vez había estado en el hospital donde había hecho prácticas.

Tomoyo se fijo en la revista que había tenido en sus manos. Era de pisos, habían muchos marcados y todos tachados.

-Busca piso-y sin más importancia la dejo otra vez en el sitio, aquel no era su problema.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran las nueve de la noche, se había terminado por fin la jornada. Rika y Akira habían salido hacia ya media hora, pero ella se había quedado terminando de limpiar, al fin y al cabo solo lo tenía que dejarlo limpio, después el jefe se encargaría de cerrar las puertas.

Cerró su taquilla y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. En la otra punta atándose una zapatilla estaba Shaoran Li, llevaba una enorme maleta.

-No lo has hecho mal-comenzó él de repente-Para ser novata solo te has cortado dos veces, todo un record-sin duda alguna se estaba burlando de ella-y eso que no has estado ni siquiera en la zona de alquiler de patines.

Ella cerró la taquilla con fuerza. Pero antes de ir a contestarle nada vio como el chico no le hacia caso, estaba llamando por el móvil y se marchaba del vestuario. Le había vuelto a dejar con la palabra en la boca. No se lo aguantaba ni una vez más, habían sido diez al menos en solo un día. Tomo su bolso y salió detrás de él dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta pero algo se lo impidió.

-Entonces sin depósito no alquilan-el chico no cambio su semblante-Muchas gracias.

La chica se quedo mirándolo fijamente, él la miro como esperando algo.

-Si no vas a decirme nada no te me quedes mirando-y comenzó a andar, se paró cuando notó la mano de ella en su chaqueta-Dime.

-¿Buscas piso?-esa si que no se la esperaba-Llevas esa enorme maleta porque te han tirado de la pensión donde estabas¿cierto?.

-¿Quién te lo ha…….-el chico frunció el ceño-Akira.

-Vente a mi apartamento.

-Si esperas sexo de mi, no lo conseguirás-le dijo socarrón-No me gustan las nenas.

-¿Y QUIEN TE DIJO NADA DE SEXO?-le grito ella-Pues ahí te quedas, duerme esta noche al raso- se enfureció y se dirigió al metro-No se como pensaba que iba a querer compartir piso conmigo-de repente oyó unos pasos-¿Por qué me sigues?.

-No es bueno para una chica ir sola por estas calles a estas horas-le dijo como lo más evidente del mundo-Perdona-la chica de ojos verdes se sorprendió-Normalmente todas las mujeres que me invitan a su casa es para tener sexo.

-Pues yo no lo decía por eso-se enfadó-No eres mi tipo-esa si que era una mentira grande.

-¿Buscas compañero de piso?-ella asintió con la cabeza-Me acabas de conocer……..

-No, te equivocas-le respondió ella-Ni tan siquiera te conozco, solo se que te caigo mal sin motivo aparente.

-Cómo quieres que te trate si lo primero que me dices es-puso voz de mujer-"es el del trasero".

Sakura se puso roja de la vergüenza, tenía razón, no habían comenzado con buen pie.

-¿Pensabas que era una chica que se había metido a trabajar por ver si podía ligar contigo?.

-No serias la primera.

.Pues te equivocas-ella extendió la mano-Comencemos de nuevo. Sakura Kinomoto.

-Xiaolang Li-se la aceptó.

Cuando tuvieron contacto Sakura notó que no era una mano fría, sino cálida, tal vez no era tan frío como aparentaba, soltó la mano, aquello estaba ya durando más de lo permitido.

-Si, busco compañero de piso-ella le sonrió-De todos modos vente hoy, hay sitio de sobra y no quiero tener en mi conciencia que tu caíste enfermo por mi culpa.

-¿No te da miedo que entre en tu cama y pueda violarte por la noche?-volvía a burlarse de ella.

-No-sonrió con superioridad-Las habitaciones tienen cerrojo-de repente sonrió de lado mientras picaba el billete de tren y pasaba al anden-¿Quien te dice que no soy yo la que entra en tu habitación y te viola?.

Ambos subieron al tren, a Shaoran le comenzaba a gustar esta chica.

-No eres tan inocente como pareces.

-Lo soy, pero a veces tengo salidas como esta-miro por la ventana-Es la tercera parada, en diez minutos estamos caminando.

Ambos salieron de la estación en silencio, pero Sakura comenzó de nuevo a hablar, el silencio le era incómodo.

-¿Ese es todo tu equipaje?-le preguntó.

-El resto me lo ha guardado la dueña de la pensión-él se extraño y la miro-Solo me voy a quedar una noche¿no?.

Entonces lo vio y al igual que Sakura se quedó prendado del edificio a primera vista, a pesar de ser de noche se veía perfectamente.

-¿Seguro que no quieres compartirlo?-la sonrisa era franca y fresca-Lo mejor es que lo pruebes y veas por dentro.

-No hace falta-era igual que su casa de China-acepto.

**Notas de la autora;_TADAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nuevo fanfic._**

**_Prometo que en este no van a haber personajes inventados usurpando protagonismo. Como podéis comprobar es un Universo alternativo. Esto en realidad iba a ser una historia original, pero pensé que podría adaptarla perfectamente a CCS._**

**_Todo se me ocurrió viendo los juegos olímpicos de invierno de Turín, sobretodo cuando vi a Evgeni Plushenko, ganador de la medalla de oro en patinaje artístico, mi mente voló como cuando él volaba con los dobles, triples o cuádruples y decidí que podía escribirlo._**

**_Tal vez la personalidad se vaya un poco, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta dos cosas, los protagonistas no tienen 12 años sino 20 y por lo tanto la niñez y las ñoñerias quedaron atrás._**

**_Respecto al titulo del capítulo, tal vez no lo entendáis, sencillamente se llama sigue tu camino porque es lo que hacen los dos protagonistas de la historia, pero hay veces que los caminos se cruzan, en este caso se cruzan sobre el hielo._**

**_El titulo del fic será provisional, puesto que no se me ocurre nada original. Respecto a los títulos de los capítulos no van a estar en francés, y si, cada uno corresponderá a una canción, en este caso es de la BSO de los chicos del coro._**

**_Otra cosa más, van a aparecer muchísimos términos del patinaje artístico, no soy experta pero intentare explicarlos._**

**_PD; Se que muchos estaréis preguntándoos que pasa con los Pilares de la Tierra, no os preocupéis, avanzo poco a poco._**

_1El grand Prix de los campeones es un trofeo que se disputa cuando se han celebrado todas las pruebas de la ISU(federación internacional de patinaje sobre hielo) solo se clasifican los seis mejores de cada categoría._

_2 y 3; Eric Bompard/NHK Trophy; Ambos son dos de las pruebas ISU, una se celebra en Francia y la otra en Japón._

_4 Axel; Inventado por Axel Paulsen. El patinador prepara el salto deslizándose de espaldas, realiza un cambio de dirección y del pie de apoyo y para impulsarse con el pie libre. Es el único salto en que el patinador entra de frente y el más difícil porque se realiza media rotación más que en el resto de los saltos. Para aprender a realizar este salto primero se aprende el salto del vals._

Toda la información es obtenida de la página patinaje . org


	2. Our House in the middle of a street

**_Capítulo 2; Our House in the middle of a street._**

Subieron solo tres plantas, Sakura giro hacia la derecha del pasillo y se paró a la altura del apartamento 305. La puerta era vieja, se notaba en que la madera estaba mal lijada y en que la pintura comenzaba a saltar, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haberle dicho que sería su compañero de piso, no creía que la casa por dentro estuviese mejor que esa puerta, pero cuando la puerta abrió con un crack y ella le dejo pasar se quedó maravillado, no era lo que aparentaba.

-Bien, esta es mi casa-le sonrió la castaña-Espero que estés cómodo en ella-se puso enfrente de él-Ejem-extendió la mano, él frunció el ceño-Dame las bolsas y te las llevo a la habitación.

Demasiada amabilidad le comenzaba a parecer extraño, desde que se habían conocido solo le había dado gruñidos como respuesta, aquello era extraño.

-No es necesario, pesan demasiado-de repente sonrió para si mismo, claro ella quería que se quedase, no debía de ser barato el alquiler, el apartamento era grande -No necesitas ser amable solo porque quieras que me quede contigo a vivir.

Las finas cejas de la chica se fruncieron y entonces explotó.

-¡Estoy siendo amable solo porque eres mi invitado, no porque quiera que te quedes!-que fácil era hacerla enfadar, además era graciosa, tan pequeñita en comparación con él y no pudo reprimirlo, empezó a reírse y ella se enfado más-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?.

-Tu-no podía parar, era raro, pero no pudo evitarlo-Es que te enfadas tan rápido conmigo-paro un poco para ver que ella lo miraba sin el ceño ya fruncido.

-Perdona-dijo de repente ella-por todo, se que me enfado enseguida, es algo que hago desde que era pequeña-le tomo la bolsa más pequeña-Ven te enseñare tu habitación.

Vio que la entrada daba directa a la sala la cual tenía un enorme ventanal y la cocina en un lado, vio tres puertas, una imagino que era el cuarto de baño y las otras dos debían de ser las habitaciones, lo condujo hacia la de la derecha.

-¿Qué diablos llevas aquí?-le preguntó ella mientras hacia fuerza para poder tomar bien la bolsa-¿Piedras?-dejo la bolsa en el suelo y encendió la luz.

-No, ahí llevo mis patines.

-¿No los tomas prestados de la pista?- le preguntó volviendo a coger la bolsa y entro en la habitación.

-No, los míos son especiales-él la siguió y entro también-Vaya, es más grande de lo que me pensaba.

-Pensabas que la casa era una ruina, ¿verdad?-ella sonrió levemente.

-Pues por el estado de la puerta la verdad es que si, pensaba que esta casa era una ruina-dejo la maleta con la ropa en el suelo, al lado del colchón-No creo que tu pintases las paredes.

-Pues mira por donde me pase medio verano pintándolas-le contestó ella-No hay demasiado en esta habitación, mi antigua compañera se llevo la cama, solo queda el colchón.

Shaoran observo bien la habitación, era muy amplia, tendría sitio de sobra para él, le haría falta una cama nueva, un buen escritorio y al menos un par de percheros de aluminio y una cómoda con cajones. Suerte que tenía bastante dinero en el banco como para poder comprarse todo eso.

-No importa, mañana iré a comprar todo lo que hace falta.

-¿Cómo que mañana?-le preguntó ella-Todavía no he decidido si quiero que seas mi compañero o no, no te conozco.

-Ni yo tampoco a ti-él la miro con superioridad-Pero si quieres puedes ir a la policía te aseguró que jamás de los jamases he sido fichado, no suelo tener malas intenciones-de repente la miro de arriba abajo-a menos que me tienten.

-Tranquilo, no me interesa tentarte-Sakura sonrió picaramente-tal vez alguna de las madres que van a verte si quieran darte un caramelito.

El chico no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, aquella chica parecía inocente, pero realmente no lo era tanto, era una chica luchadora, cada vez que la miraba se daba cuenta de que no era la niña que había pensado que era al principio.

-Si no te importa-le dijo ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento-me voy a dar una ducha, después preparare algo de cenar, te dejo que te acomodes-y salio de la habitación rápidamente para encerrase minutos después en el baño.

Sin nada que hacer, puesto que Shaoran no pensaba deshacer la maleta ya que al día siguiente tenía que traerse la cama decidió preparar la cena, como mínimo debía de agradecer a su anfitriona el enorme favor que le estaba haciendo, tal vez no se llevasen bien, pero era lo mínimo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿QUÉ?-el grito sonaba en el auricular del móvil de Sakura.

Una vez dentro del baño y mientras se llenaba un poco la bañera había decidido llamar a Tomoyo para contarle lo que había pasado.

-No es para tanto…….

-Oh Sakura, si lo es y lo sabes-la morena sonaba alterada-Es un desconocido.

-No lo es-la ojiverde noto como al otro lado de la conversación se oía un gruñido-Bueno, si, pero no es peligroso.

-Eso no lo sabes….

-Eso si lo se-impuso con la voz-Lleva cerca de un año trabajando en la pista como monitor, el mismo Akira me lo dijo, tal vez sea un poco enfurruñado y se enfade y esas cosas, pero no es peligroso.

-¿Y si intenta forzarte a algo?.

-Creo que le he quitado las ganas-se sonrió a si misma-además todas las habitaciones tienen cerrojo-de repente se quedo pensando-¡Mierda!-se acercó a la puerta y cerro el del baño.

-Pues como lo cierres como ahora lo va a tener muy sencillo.

De repente se creo un silencio en la conversación.

-Tomoyo, sabes que no lo haría si no lo necesitase-dijo ya con voz cansada, estaba harta de tener que dar excusas-No me importa que sea un guarro, no me importa tener que limpiar, con que ponga su parte del alquiler me sobra.

-Lo has decidido ya, ¿eh?-Tomoyo sonrió, su amiga era muy cabezona.

-Si.

-Bueno, ya me contaras si sale de la ducha solo con una toalla, tal vez haga por que se le caiga y entonces le veas tal como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

-¡TOMOYO!-la castaña se puso roja.

-¡Oh vamos! Seguro que no te taparías los ojos-de repente reflexiono-al menos yo no me los taparía.

-Yo no soy tan pervertida-dijo con mucho orgullo-además acabo de salir de una relación.

-Una relación en la cual solo estabas por diversión-le recordó.

-Cierto-Sakura miro a la bañera-Bueno, te tengo que dejar, luego te cuento, voy a darme un baño.

-No es necesario que me cuentes-comenzó a hablar en voz más baja-Mi madre esta aquí así que dentro de nada imagino que saldremos a algún sitio, mejor me cuentas mañana.

-Tomoyo-le dijo antes de que colgase-ni una palabra ni a tu madre, ni a Touya, sabes que son capaces de presentarse aquí y de echarlo y entonces si que ya no tendría opción nada más que irme.

-Tranquila, yo no diré nada-de repente se oyó una sonrisita-Disfruta de tu cita.

Y se oyó el pitido del fin de la conversación.

-No es ninguna cita-le hubiese encantado gritarle, pero solo lo susurro.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que había pasado se metió en la ducha, su día había sido bastante duro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No había encontrado demasiada comida en la nevera, por eso tomo la llave y bajo al supermercado abierto veinticuatro horas que había cerca de la casa, decidió que tenía que agradecerle y lo iba a hacer bien.

Cuando subió no había salido todavía. Entonces fue cuando se fijo bien, no había demasiado en la sala, se veía la cocina, obvio, pero solo había una pequeña mesa y dos sofás, junto con un televisor un tanto viejo y un mueble no demasiado grande. Si iba a vivir allí iba a tener que decirle a Sakura que les iba a hacer falta una mesa decente donde comer y sillas.

Sin esperar a que la muchacha saliese se puso manos a la obra. Esperaba que le gustase la comida china, sabía cocinar bastante bien puesto que en China había vivido solo, sonrió para si mismo, en una casa exactamente con la misma fachada que esta, solo que su casa era igual de grande que todo el edificio y no estaba separada en distintos apartamentos.

Mientras iba pelando las verduras y buscando las sartenes iba pensando en que el lugar estaba bien, y Sakura lo había aceptado, tal vez no iba a resultar difícil vivir con ella una vez que comenzase a dejar de enfadarse con él cada dos por tres.

Oyó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse. Error. Si iba a resultar difícil si cada vez que ella se duchaba aparecía frente a él con el pelo mojado y ese pijama de verano tan cortito. Los pantalones de algodón azul se le pegaban al cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación y la camiseta era peor, puesto que esta si era totalmente pegada, además no usaba sujetador y en aquellos momentos se le notaban los pezones en la camiseta.

-¿Estas cocinando?-preguntó ella a la vez que se acercaba secándose el pelo con una toalla.

-Si, es mi forma de agradecerte que me dejes quedarme-se puso justo detrás de él y comenzó a oler, Shaoran no podía quitar la vista de su pecho-He cogido la llave para ir a comprar unas cosas al 24 horas, espero que no te importe.

-No-sonrió ella-Pollo al curry-afirmó al oler lo que se estaba cocinando-Me encanta.

-Me alegro-el chico no podía evitar seguir mirando.

La castaña dejo de secarse el pelo y se fijo que él la estaba mirando justo al pecho.

-Ah-se tapó con la toalla-¡Eres un pervertido!.

-No he podido evitarlo-afirmo él mientras seguía cocinando, el espectáculo había terminado-parecía que me estabas provocando-vio de nuevo su ceja fruncida-Perdona, fue instintivo-la chica relajo su rostro, era fácil de controlarla-¿Acaso si hay un chico con un buen pecho tu no lo miras ?.

-No me suelo fijar en el pecho en un chico-afirmó ella.

-Cierto, te fijas en el culo-él comenzó a reírse mientras apagaba el fuego y servia en un plato el contenido.

-De verdad que no te lo mire-dijo ella avergonzada-Bueno si-de repente se quedó pensando-Pero tu también me mirabas el pecho, por lo tanto estamos en paz-la chica tomo los cubiertos para ponerlos en la pequeña mesa, mientras él la seguía-Se que es un poco pequeña, pero Naoko se llevo la otra.

-¿Naoko?-el chico estaba poniendo la comida en la mesa, a parte del pollo al curry, dos tazones con arroz.

-Si, mi antigua compañera de piso y amiga-suspiro ella mientras tomaba sus palillos-muchas de las cosas de la casa eran de ella, mejor dicho de sus padres, no me las ha podido prestar-sonrió tristemente-Quería comprar una mesa y unas sillas decentes, pero no tengo dinero suficiente-se llevo un poco de pollo a la boca-Esta buenísimo.

-Aprendí a cocinar cuando vivía solo-le sonrió él-¿Qué te parecería una mesa y unas sillas al lado de la ventana?-comenzó a moverse, aquella mesa era demasiado pequeña para él-Esto es incómodo.

-Lo siento-ella rió-Mañana tendremos que ir a la inmobiliaria, para que hagan el contrato a medias y apunten tu cuenta, además te deben de dar la llave de la casa, también para el recibo de la luz, el del gas……….

-Tengo una idea mejor-respondió él-Podríamos hacer una cuenta de banco conjunta.

-No pienso meter mi nómina con la de un desconocido-dijo ella con desconfianza-Aunque cocines muy bien.

-No, boba-le dijo él-Me refiero a crear una cuenta nueva en la que ingresemos cada uno su parte de los gastos, estaría a nombre de los dos y no debes de poner la nómina, solo lo que haga falta.

-No lo había pensado-ella se encogió de hombros-A Naoko y a mis nos llegaban los recibos de la empresa y los pagábamos por el banco.

-Si domicilias a veces te quitan intereses-sentenció él-Mañana también quiero ir a mirar las cosas que me hacen falta y a conocer la zona y demás.

-¿A que hora entras a trabajar?-le preguntó ella sabiendo que seguramente no tendrían tiempo suficiente para hacerlo todo por la mañana.

-Mañana no trabajo, es sábado-afirmó él-Los sábados a menos que los niños tengan competición no suelo ir hasta las cuatro de la tarde.¿Y tu?.

-Entro a las dos-ambos habían terminado ya de cenar-Tendremos que madrugar.

-Esta bien-comenzó a levantar los platos- A las ocho en alto, primero al banco y después arreglaremos lo del gas y demás, por los muebles no te preocupes yo puedo guiarme solo-los dejo en el fregadero-Con tu permiso me voy ya a dormir.

-Espero que estés cómodo.

-No te preocupes, he dormido en sitios peores-y con una sonrisa se despidió-Buenas noches.

Sakura se quedó en el sofá pensando en que el día de mañana iba a ser un día realmente largo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La chica andaba feliz de nuevo hacia el lugar de trabajo de su mejor amiga, eran las tres de la tarde y por fin su madre había tomado el coche para volverse a Tomoeda y dejarla a ella en paz de una vez, ahora se sentía más libre que nunca. Quería mucho a su madre, pero esta siempre que iba a la ciudad la obligaba a ir a mil y un sitios a conocer a gente snob y falsa, y eso era lo que la molestaba y la agotaba.

Entro en la pista que ese día no estaba por el momento abarrotada, pudo encontrar a Sakura sentada junto con Akira en una de las mesas hablando.

-¿Vagueando, eh?-sonrió la morena al llegar donde estaban los dos chicos-Tienes mala cara Sakura-afirmo al ver que la carita de cansancio.

-Me he pasado toda la mañana de compras con Shaoran, hemos ido al banco, a la inmobiliaria, a la compañía del gas y a la de la luz-comenzó a relatar-después lo he llevado a conocer el barrio y cuando hemos parado para comer era casi la hora de marcharme-de repente se enrabietó-Y para colmo se ha tomado la tarde libre, ¡como si hoy aquí no hubiese trabajo!.

Ambos se quedaron mirándola y no pudieron evitar reírse y a la vez compadecerse de ella.

-Yo solo pasaba a verte para ver si querías que cenásemos juntas esta noche-la morena estaba feliz y Sakura lo notó.

-¿Se ha ido tu madre?.

-Si-dijo con alegría-Por fin me libre de ir a sitios absurdos.

-Una se alegra porque se va su madre-dijo Akira-y la otra se enfada porque Shaoran la tiene cansada-de repente se paró a pensar-¿No te acostarías con él verdad?.

-NO-le grito Sakura-Eso mismo me dijo él cuando lo invite.

-Tiene fama de sex symbol, aunque él no la busca, las mujeres lo adoran-afirmo el chico de pelo azul-muchas entraron a trabajar aquí solo para ver si podían conquistarlo, pero él no quiere nada serio-el chico se levantó a atender la barra-Te quedan diez minutos Sakura.

Ambas chicas se quedaron solas.

-Vente a mi casa a cenar-afirmo Sakura-y así me dices si crees que me he precipitado al decidir que sea Li mi compañero de piso-comenzó a ver como entraba la gente en el recinto-díselo si quieres también a Eriol.

-Tiene guardia-la chica de ojos azules la miro-Hoy terminas a las ocho, ¿verdad?.

-Si-se levantó sabiendo que tenía que ponerse de nuevo a trabajar.

-Yo tengo que ir a dar una clase hasta las siete, paso a por ti con mi coche-la chica sonrió-por tu zona no hay problemas de aparcamiento.

-Esta bien, luego nos vemos-y se despidió de su amiga sabiendo que aun le quedan casi cuatro horas de trabajo.

La morena se quedo pensando que su amiga trabajaba mucho y que realmente Shaoran iba a ser un buen apoyo para ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Entonces se pensaron que éramos novios-Sakura le iba relatando lo mal que lo había pasando yendo con Shaoran por la mañana-en todos los sitios, pero el señor Takeda de la inmobiliaria no fue nada disimulado, nos dijo directamente que no hiciésemos demasiado ruido por las noches.

Tomoyo se rió desde su lugar del piloto, mientras miraba a la carretera, llevaba un Audi A3, sencillo pero fiable, seguro y muy caro.

-Realmente hacéis una pareja maravillosa-la morena ironizo-Como no os peleáis casi nunca.

-No tiene gracia-pero la de ojos verdes no podía hacer nada para que su amiga dejase de reírse-es guapo tiene cuerpo, si, pero no se-se quedó pensando-guarda muchos secretos.

-Pero si lo conoces desde apenas dos días-la chica comenzó la maniobra de aparcamiento-seguro que tu tampoco le has comentado nada de tu vida.

Sakura pensó que aquello era cierto, poco a poco lo conocería mejor.

Ambas amigas salieron del coche, riéndose, Sakura llevaba en la mano la cartera que usaba para trabajar, mientras Tomoyo guardaba las llaves del coche mientras subían las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Ninguna de las dos se esperaba lo que iba a ver al abrir la puerta entre risas, la imagen era tan impresionante que a Sakura se le cayó la bolsa de las manos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya tenía los muebles de su habitación montados, eran de módulos, se los había tenido que montar él, pero mediante las instrucciones era muy sencillo. La cama estaba hecha en madera oscura, no era muy cara, la mesita era del mismo tipo, había comprado un escritorio pequeño en madera negra y una silla forrada en cuero, era un capricho, a parte dos perchas de aluminio con bandeja bajo para los zapatos y una pequeña estantería y la lámpara eran dos focos, unas cortinas verdes, con colchas y sabanas a juego y listo.

También había comprado la mesa y dos banquetas para ponerlas en el gran ventanal, no pensaba comer ningún día más en esa mesa tan enana, menos mal que había tenido cabeza y había comprado un cinturón de herramientas, pero al montarla se dio cuenta de que era demasiado alta. No problema, se serraban las patas, se lijaban, se le daba una capa de pintura y listo.

Primero pinto y lijo la mesa, mientras la pintura secaba fue a la pensión a por sus cosas, su antigua casera se alegró al saber que ya tenía donde vivir, lo había arreglado todo y a eso de las cinco estaba ya la pintura seca y podía empezar a arreglar las patas.

Hacia demasiado calor, le diría a Sakura que comprasen al siguiente mes un ventilador al menos entre los dos, se quito la camiseta.

Al cabo de tres horas cuando estaba terminado de pintar el segundo banco abrieron la puerta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las dos estaban en la puerta embobadas viendo la imagen, Shaoran sin camiseta, con unos pantalones vaqueros viejos, llenos de serrín y de pintura, sin camiseta, con el pelo revuelto y con el cinturón de herramientas puesto, estaba muy sexy, tenía unos buenos abdominales, se le marcaba la línea de la pelvis. Sakura entendía ahora porque todas las mujeres caían rendidas, estaba muy bueno.

-Hola-saludo él sin darle importancia, se dio cuenta de la situación y tomo la camiseta.

-No te la pongas-Tomoyo se estaba divirtiendo viendo las reacciones de Sakura, a ella también le había impresionado, pero no tanto, estaba acostumbrada-tienes muy buen torso.

-TOMOYO-reacciono al fin la oji verde, quien lo primero que hizo al volver a mirar a Shaoran quien ya se había puesto su camiseta fue sonrojarse-Perdona.

-No tiene importancia-los ojos ámbar del chico sonrieron-¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó directamente a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Es perfecta-sonrió ella-¿La has hecho tu?.

-No, la compré, pero era alta, le he cortado las patas y la he lijado-se giro hacia Tomoyo-perdona que este todo tan desastrado, ahora lo limpio-el chico tomo la aspiradora y retiro todos los restos de serrín del suelo-He hecho la compra con el dinero que me diste, de haberlo sabido hubiese hecho ya la cena.

-No te preocupes-Tomoyo le sonrió-la hacemos nosotras, tu vete a darte una ducha.

-¿Ya tienes toda la habitación amueblada?-el chico afirmo con la cabeza-¡Que rápido!.

-Por eso me tome la tarde libre-entro en la habitación y salió con ropa limpia-Estaré aquí dentro-y se encerró.

El silencio se impuso entre las amigas hasta que reventaron a carcajadas.

-¡Oh Dios!-comenzó la morena-esta buenísimo, menudo tentación.

-No Tomoyo, no pienso liarme con él-Sakura se dirigió a la cocina-pero si, esta muy bueno.

Ambas amigas hicieron la cena entre risas, no acordándose que desde el lugar donde estaba el chino lo oía absolutamente todo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hasta mañana-se despidió Tomoyo.

-Hasta mañana-Sakura tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es simpática tu amiga-afirmó Shaoran que estaba sentado en el sofá-Y cocina muy bien.

-La cena la hicimos entre las dos, yo también cocino bien-dijo ella con mucho orgullo.

-Si, tu también cocinas bien-no quería pelear ahora, estaba demasiado cansado-¿A que se dedica?.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó con mucho interés-Estudia administración y dirección de empresas, pero a la vez esta terminando unos cursos en el conservatorio de danza.

-Bailarina profesional-dijo con añoranza el muchacho-Yo también hice danza.

Sakura lo miro extrañada, ponía una cara de mucho dolor al hablar de ello, muy triste, parecía que no le gustaba hablar de ello, él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba preocupada.

-No pude seguir porque tuve una lesión-el chico sonrió-pero soy muy feliz enseñando a otros.

-¿Das clases de danza?.

-No-se rió él-no era tan bueno, las doy de patinaje, como bien sabes.

-Yo no se patinar-le confesó ella avergonzada-trabajo en una pista y no se patinar.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?-era sincero con aquella pregunta, se moría de ganas de enseñar.

-¿No te cansaras de mi?-él negó con la cabeza-Soy muy mala y enseguida me enfado……….

-Es un gran reto enseñar a un adulto-confirmo él-un niño hace lo que tu dices porque te ve como tu superior, un adulto hará lo que le de la gana, si no pone de su parte no aprenderá-la miro serio-Yo acepto el desafío, ¿lo aceptas tu ?.

-Si-dijo sin pensar.

-Perfecto-se alegró él-¿Por qué no te pasas mañana por la pista a la hora de comer?.

-¿Era todo una estratagema para comer conmigo?-ella le miro pícaramente.

-No-afirmo él mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación-Para que me hagas la comida.

Sakura le lanzó uno de los cojines del sofá, pero este le dio a la puerta.

Se quedo pensando, solo se conocían tres días, pero se sentía segura con él, le daba confianza aunque al principio se peleasen mucho, aunque todavía lo hacían, tenía detalles, miro a la mesa, quería conocerlo más, pero parecía que Shaoran Li no iba a romper esa coraza fácilmente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era domingo, Sakura se había tomado el día libre y quería aprovechar para limpiar, a parte de que había dormido hasta tarde, cuando había amanecido Shaoran ya no estaba allí. De repente se dio cuenta de una cosa, jamás se habían llamado por el apellido. ¿Tanta confianza se habían tomado?.

Se encogió de hombros, no importaba, era mejor así.

Comenzó arreglando su habitación, barriendo, pasando el aspirador, quitando el polvo y arreglando sus apuntes, mañana comenzaba un nuevo curso en la universidad, sus clases de periodismo eran muy importantes para ella y por ellas estaba sacrificándose muchísimo.

Siguió con la sala, Shaoran había limpiado pero aún quedaban restos de la sesión de bricolaje de ayer, también la había ordenado un poco, la cocina y por último el cuarto de baño.

Vio la habitación de Shaoran con la puerta abierta y le pico la curiosidad, y entro para ver como le había quedado, le gusto, era sencilla pero adecuada para él. Miro las estanterías y vio varios libros, muchos de anatomía, otros de patinaje, vio que tenían polvo y comenzó a pasar el trapo, cuando de encima de estos cayó algo al suelo, era una medalla, dorada, muy brillante.

-Eric Bompard-leyó en caracteres occidentales-Grand Prix-sabía que era el Eric Bompard, lo había visto muchas veces.

Se encogió de hombros, tal vez era el torneo Junior, no podía ser que Shaoran hubiese ganado un Grand Prix de patinaje tan importante, pero de todos modos le preguntaría cuando lo viese.

**_Comentarios de la autora; Segundo capítulo. Perdón si esta más flojo que el primero, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo bien. Comienza la convivencia un tanto extraña para Sakura y Shaoran, se llevan muy bien, a ratos, en otros se quisieran matar, pero la verdad es que tiene que ser así, si se llevasen todo el rato a matar no podría ponerlos a vivir juntos, cuando la confianza sea plena entonces es cuando comenzaran a surgir las verdaderas personalidades de ambos._**

**_Shaoran sonríe mucho, yo pienso que es porque Sakura le contagia su energía y porque además dentro de su amargura esta menos solo._**

**_Espero que seáis pacientes, puesto que el siguiente capítulo tardara algo más de tiempo, puesto que estoy con los exámenes parciales._**

_**Me gustaría que en los reviews me pusieseis algo más de que os a encantado o que lo siga, consejos, alguna situación que os gustaría ver, etc.**_

_**Si, se que en este cap Eriol no aparece, pero ya tendrá su relevancia más hacia delante.**_

**_¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Sakura descubra quien es realmente Shaoran li?¿se enfadara?_**

**_Reviews please, no pido mucho, solo opiniones o criticas constructivas, las destructivas os las podéis guardar._**


End file.
